Live and Dangerous, Part 2
Live and Dangerous, Part 2 is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on September 23, 2017 to a audience of 2.22 million viewers. Plot Jasper shows up at Henry's house to hang out with Charlotte and Piper. Piper gets an alert that Frankini is doing a livestream. She opens it up and they see Captain Man and Kid Danger with Frankini, who was controlling their actions with special electronic underwear called Frankini-Bottoms. Frankini tells his viewers that Captain Man and Kid Danger would be re-enacting a dramatic scene from a movie called A Swim to Forget. Kid Danger and Captain Man do this, with the audience unaware that their actions were being controlled by Frankini using a machine. This leaves Piper, Charlotte, and Jasper confused. Frankini makes Captain Man and Kid Danger tell their audience that once they reach 10 million viewers, they will take off their masks and reveal their true identities. Piper, Charlotte, and Jasper are all shocked by this, knowing that they would never reveal their identities to the world. Charlotte pulls Jasper to the front porch. She tells Jasper that she'll go to the Man Cave and get help from Schwoz, and tells Jasper to stay with Piper. Jasper goes back to the house, and Piper calls Sidney because he knew how to make fake pimples, and if she livestreamed a huge pimple getting popped, it could take viewers away from Frankie, and they would never get to 10 million viewers. Charlotte enters the Man Cave, where Schwoz was watching the livestream. Charlotte notices something weird with Kid Danger and Captain Man's eyes, and Schwoz sees a machine on the far right of the livestream, which he recognizes as a domitron. A domitron was a machine that could be used to control someone's actions when they were wearing an article of clothing. Oliver and Sidney show up to Piper's house, and they have a bunch of makeup supplies to create a giant zit to attach to Jasper's neck. Frankini has reached nine million viewers, and his assistant, Goomer, alerts Frankini that the number was dropping fast due to another livestream, where Piper was telling her audience to stop watching Frankini because she was going to pop the biggest zit in mankind. Frankini decides to get his audience back, and tells Goomer to get the worms. Frankini shows his audience a bunch of worms, and puts them in a food processor. He puts the worm mixture on a plate, and serves it to Captain Man and Kid Danger, who are forced to eat it. Schwoz is quickly working on a way to stop the domitron from working. He starts working on a way to shut off the power in Swellview. Frankini hits 10 million viewers, and Jasper and Piper run to the computer. Kid Danger and Captain Man slowly begin to take off their masks, when Schwoz cuts the power. The domitron stops working and Kid Danger and Captain Man regain their ability to move on their own accord. They blow a bubble and this gives them back their regular pants. Charlotte calls and tells him what happened. Jasper then calls and tells them to bring Frankini to their house. Piper livestreams the pimple popping, obtaining over 11 million views, and she pops it. The fake pimple goo then explodes all over Frankini, tied up on the floor. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum Minor Cast *Frankie Grande as Frankini *Zoran Korach as Goomer Trivia *This is the fifth two-part episode of the show. *This marked the first time where both Sidney and Oliver appear together since The Trouble With Frittles. *The worm dip used was actually cookie butter. *Kid Danger and Captain Man's pageant question response was a parody of an actual response from Miss South Carolina, Caitlin Upton, in Miss Teen USA 2007.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lj3iNxZ8Dww This response was parodized once before in Captain Jerk, when Henry's father Jake Hart answers a news question similarly. *This is the second episode where Henry appears in the Hart House as Kid Danger the first being in I Know Your Secret. *It is unknown why Piper didn't want to know Kid Danger's identity. *This is the fourth time that both Henry and Ray are Captain Man and Kid Danger for the entirety of the episode. The first three were Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2, Space Invaders, Part 2, and Stuck in Two Holes. *This is the sixth time that Ray is Captain Man for the entirety of the episode. Goofs *When Schwoz turned off all of the power in Swellview, Drex should've been freed. International Premieres *October 26, 2017 (Latin America & Brazil) *November 10, 2017 (Spain) *December 7, 2017 (Poland) *November 15, 2017 (Italy) *April 27, 2018 (France) Gallery Video Gallery "Live & Dangerous Part 2" Official Trailer w Frankie Grande Special Guest Star Henry Danger References Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017